Sweet Delivery
by Phoenix-redwings56
Summary: After going all day long delivering Easter Eggs, Bunny finds himself assisting his friend, Tooth with teeth collecting, only to find doing a good deed such as collecting could be surprisingly rewarding.


**Sweet Delivery**

**A Rise of the Guardians SweetTooth one-shot**

**Requested/nominated by: Puddle-san (tumblr friend) and Rakamishadow (tumblr friend)**

**Rated: G**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**Author's Notes: This is completely fan-made and in no means intended to be offensive. I was nominated/elected/requested to write this fic after my two sweetTooth shipping amigos got into a heated discussion over a drawing that one of them did. And after the two eventually came up with this fic idea, I was asked to write it so that the picture had a story to match it and the two could have their cute idea made official. Also consider this my belated Easter SweetTooth fic. So please enjoy, and don't leave any rude reviews at the bottom. Everyone writes and thinks differently. And everyone ships different stuff, so be happy and just enjoy. 3**

* * *

Bunny hopped down the tunnel towards his warren and smiled to himself. Another successful year of delivering Easter eggs, and children were still having just as much fun as ever. Except the few children of Burgess, those children seemed to be having more fun than any other. But that was because a few children actually got to see him, Sophie Bennet being one of the few. Bunnymund smiled thoughtfully when he remembered spotting her in today's Easter Egg hunt. She had grown quite a lot since that fateful day two years ago. Now a six year old, she gotten her cute pre-school self-cut cared for, but she still constantly wore her little fairy wings. He wondered if she still remembered spending those few hours with him painting the Easter eggs, and how he game a fair amount of his googies just to her. He chuckled, she obviously hadn't because she had become quite determined in trying to find him within the past two years. So he had to observe from further off distances in the bushes.

Bunnymund entered his warren and sighed contently. He looked up at the two sentinel eggs guarding the main entrance to warren and patted them both gently. He muttered something softly to the two before heading up to his little cottage to put away the last of the baskets for the year. As he walked up the hill towards his cottage, he slightly dragged his feet. For some odd reason he was more exhausted than usual. He didn't understand why, surely Easter Sunday was tiresome with all the different time schedules, but it was never impossible for him. However, this year his energy was more drained then he approved of. However, he had also been wide awake for the past 72 hours and hadn't gotten a moment to rest. Despite the fact he had done something like that before when Pitch had tried to strike back, it wasn't the same when he was trying to prep a bunch of little eggs for the big day.

Bunny suddenly felt his legs give way. Without putting up much of a protest, he fell onto the ground and rolled over onto his back. He let out a heavy sigh before shutting his eyes and falling into a light sleep. He wasn't maybe asleep for more than ten minutes when out of nowhere he feels a sharp pinch on his left ear. His green eyes shot open and he looked up only to see little Baby Tooth staring down at him. She looked quite distressed for someone quite her size. Bunnymund frowned slightly but sat up and looked at Baby Tooth in confusion. "What's wrong, Baby Tooth?" He asked softly.

Baby Tooth fluttered down to his paw and began to yank on it. Bunnymund looked up at her puzzled, not understanding her frantic behavior. If anything Baby Tooth was probably the most relaxed out the thousand mini fairies. So seeing her acting so spastic was a bit of a surprise needless to say. However consider how she was freaking out the way she was, it obviously must have been important or urgent. And also taking in the fact it was baby Tooth of all people it most likely had to do with Tooth in one form of another. Given the fact that Bunny cared a lot about Tooth's well-being, he worried about what the situation was at hand.

Bunnymund yanked his paw out of baby Tooth's little grip and frowned. "Baby Tooth… Baby Tooth, Talk to me. What's wrong, little one?"

There was no time to explain whatever the situation was. Baby Tooth had to get herself and him back at the Tooth palace pronto. She chirped in a quick matter so that Bunny could only pick up a few words; very few words. He tried his best to figure out the rest on his own, but due to exhaustion, he couldn't process much. He grunted irritably and his ears fell into a pin straight flat alignment. His nose twitched as he sat there trying to figure out what was wrong. But Baby Tooth's patience was running thinner by the minute. She flew down and attempted to snatch grasp of Bunnymund's paw once again. This time he yanked back before she got the chance. She rolled her eyes at him, and then in a more understandable pace, explained in simple hummingbird dialect that it was important she got back to the Tooth palace as soon as possible with or without him, and he needed to decide to either help out Tooth or be selfish and to just catch up on his sleep routine.

Bunnymund raised his eyebrows, and began to slowly rise to his feet; completely disregarding the fact that he had been awake for the past three days without a moment of rest. He was far too concerned about Tooth; not that he wasn't earlier it was just harder for him to jump into action due to his grogginess. "She's not hurt or ill is she, Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth blinked but shook her head quickly. Sometimes it was harder for her to understand him when he spoke due to his adapted thick Australian accent, and occasional Aussie slang. So it took her a moment to process the statements and to then translate it into an easier speech for her to catch or recognize. Consider his recent remark was pretty simple, she didn't have to mentally translate it into a more recognizable accent such as American. But because he quickly transferred to a groggy, slow-processing pooka to a concerned, jump-into-action pooka she was slightly bewildered. Quick mood swings were still sort of "alien" to her, considering she was so used to being around Tooth, the other mini fairies, sleeping children, and recently Jack Frost. So it still surprised when Bunny or someone else had an abrupt mood swing. She didn't quite understand how someone's mood could swing over into a polar opposite mood within a matter of seconds. However he still was ready to help out even if he was completely clueless, so she excused it. Bunny scooped Baby Tooth out the air and placed her own his shoulder, and together the two headed off to the Tooth palace.

* * *

Bunnymund stuck the coin under the little girl's pillow and smiled to himself. "Take care ya little ankle bitter." He muttered softly before stuffing the tooth he had just removed into a sack.

Bunnymund pulled out the list of children's names and read down the long list to himself. He smirked contently at himself seeing he only had one more stop. He checked the location and headed off to it so he could return the teeth to Tooth for distribution. When Bunnymund and Baby Tooth had arrived at the tooth palace, mini fairies were ten times faster and swifter with their deliveries. And poor Tooth was more scatter-brained than usual. Easter was usually a busy time for her because of all the kids losing teeth while eating candy, but this year there was just a rapid influx in the usual number for Easter deliveries, and since Bunnymund was the Easter Bunny, she figured he wouldn't mind helping her out a little with her crazy schedule. At first he considered asking why she didn't turn to the others for assistant, but he then reconsidered it and figured it more as an opportunity to possibly surprise her with his effort to help her despite his weariness. Bunny was now on his last run for the night, and then the mini fairies could all catch their breath for a while.

Bunnymund hopped out of his tunnel and looked up at the house to see what he was up against.

_One greyhound…. Crikey._

Bunny swallowed hard as he grabbed the sack and then began to make his way up to the child's room only to be pulled off guard when he realized it was Sophie's house he was entering. He wrinkled his nose and entered the room through another rabbit hole. When he made sure the cost was clear, Bunny hopped out of the hole and made his way to Sophie's bed. There, curled up under her covers was Sophie. She held a fair sized rabbit plush locked firmly within her arms, and under the pillow along with her two front teeth was a picture she drew for Tooth. Bunnymund chuckled and tucked Sophie in more securely before hopping back down the rabbit hole to the tooth palace. As he was leaving, he swore her heard her say something, but he was already in the rabbit hole before he could catch it all.

Once back at the Tooth palace, Bunnymund walked down the long thin hallway to the main room in which Tooth always was. Tooth was sending out a last few runs for her mini fairies when he had walked in. Upon seeing his return, she smiled happily. Bunnymund held up his bag of teeth collected and smirked. "Pretty sure I got all the kids on the list, Sheila." he remarked as he held the bag high.

Tooth clapped with delight over his hard work. "Thank you so much, Bunny. I don't what I would've done without your help. You really helped me this year."

"It was no trouble at all, Tooth."

Tooth chuckled and patted him on the arm. "Well, you must be exhausted from going so long without sleeping. I'd say you deserve to go back to your warren and rest."

"But don't you need more help?"

"You got the ones on the list you said, correct?"

"Yes, Sheila but-"

"Bunnymund, you did excellent, but your exhausted and deserve your rest. Now go…. and make sure to brush your teeth."

Bunnymund chuckled softly and said his good-byes to the the mini fairies and to Tooth. Bunny was about to open up another rabbit hole to return home to when he felt Tooth tap him on the shoulder. He spun back around and looked at her half-puzzled. Tooth giggled and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on bunny's cheek near his nose. "That's for being such a reliable and caring Guardian, Bunnymund. Consider it a token of appreciation."

Bunny felt his heart race, and his breathing become more tedious. However, due to being in the presence of Tooth, he quickly pulled it together and kissed her hand in return. "Very well then, Sheila. Take care of yourself and happy Easter."

And with that, Bunnymund hopped off, leaving Tooth blushing, and with a chocolate egg in her hand in which he snuck into her hand when he kissed it. Tooth at first protested eating it. However she really never eaten one of his candies before, so just this once she decided to go against her own desires and bit into it. Tooth felt her face light up and she smiled softly to herself; it was delicious.

"Happy Easter, Bunnymund…"

_**~End of Sweet Delivery~**_


End file.
